


The Apple Pie Life (Part I)

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: The Apple Pie Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna Novak - Freeform, Baker!Dean, Cas has a flower shop, Dean opens a bakery, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Florist!Castiel, Fluff, M/M, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: When quiet Castiel opened his small flower shop in the nice end of town where the streets were never crowded and the people were always kind, he thought he had it made. Life was pretty sweet. Then the cute baker moved in across the street, leaving Cas struggling for a way to communicate without fumbling with words like he sometimes did and making his days just a little brighter.





	The Apple Pie Life (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to try out. There will definitely be more parts to this. The first (this) is just a little setup for what's to come. The next will be in Dean's POV and hopefully include some fluff. As for now, more typical pining from afar ;).

The bell over the door jingled as yet another customer stepped into the quaint little flower shop. The man behind the counter turned his attention away from the blooming bouquet of chrysanthemums in front of him to the elderly man that had just entered.

"Hello, Mr. Allerton. How are you?" he asked happily, leaning against the counter on both hands and smiling friendly.

"I'm great, thank you. How're you, Castiel?" Mr. Allerton replied, admiring a particularly full peony in the window.

"Busy. You know, it is wedding season." Cas sighed, eyes flitting over the nearby stack of orders he had to fill before the end of the month.

"Oh, yes."

"So, will it be your usual?" the man asked.

Mr. Allerton nodded, pulling out his wallet. He paid before watching Cas throw together the bouquet from memory, placing different colored flowers in different places so that they would stick out. Lastly, he wrapped the stems in plastic and tied a large, bouncy pink ribbon around them. He handed them gingerly across the counter.

"Beautiful, as always. Thank you, Castiel." the older man smiled, heading to the door.

"You're welcome. Tell your wife hello." Cas called as he stepped out.

"Will do! Have a nice day!"

That had been the norm for Cas since he had opened up the flower shop several years ago. He'd loved flowers since he was little and was too anxious to communicate well in any other field but found that this atmosphere helped him immensely, so he decided to pursue the passion after he graduated from college. He was highly intelligent, knowing anything and everything about his forte and many other topics.

Cas had grown up with a large family. He had two sisters and five brothers. He was the third youngest, proving to be where his awkardness but welcoming warmth came from seeing he was often the one being pushed around and patching his siblings up. They had taught him to keep quiet about anything that might embarass him if in one of his brother's hands - like feelings, for example.

The shop was nice. It was cozily small, packed to the brim with just about any kind of flower one could imagine. Cas had found the building in the nice side of town far enough away from his family that he could escape but close enough to visit where the streets were hardly crowded and the people were always kind. He lived in the apartment above it and had quickly fit as soon as he moved in. The customers loved him, and he knew nearly every person that came through by name. He loved the friendly conversations and genuiness of it all.

Cas took a seat at the revolving stool behind the counter, turning to stare out the window. The storefront across the street had been empty half the entirety of Cas' time there. It had been a tiny boutique before closing not a month after the florist moved in. The year earlier, however, a new place opened. The exterior brick was the same multi-colored pattern as his own store, but the regularly faded and long-forgotten sign hanging over the door had been replaced with a new one. In bold, elaborate aegean blue letters was written The Apple Pie Life with a drawing of a slice of pie under it. It was a bakery.

Cas had watched the inside renovations from afar since they began. A single man had fixed up the place, doing everything by hand alone. The florist had to admit that he was impressed by how quickly and effeciently the man had worked, not to mention that he was quite handome (though he would never admit that - but he would think about it, for that matter, while blushing furiously).

The man redoing the store turned out to be the head baker and single employee of the little bakery. He came in early every morning and left fairly late each night so that he could make extra goods or spend more time on complicated designs.

Cas had been admiring him from afar since the construction started in winter.

It had been just over a year since then.

He often found his gaze lingering out to the window when he had nothing more pressing at hand. There was something about the other man that had always intrigued him. Maybe it was his commitment. Or it could have been how kind he was to the people that came in, who were often some of Cas' favorite customers. Or it was possibly the way he moved with such ease, though there was still a type of self-restraint composing him. It didn't matter, really, because Cas had been entranced by him for so long that figuring out a reason was pointless. He just knew that he liked the baker, and that was that. Until one day he worked up enough nerve to confront the man - well, sort of.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas watched the man close up shop around nine that night, turning the open sign around on the window before grabbing his coat and locking the door. The florist made sure he had been gone for a good ten minutes before picking the prettiest gazania in his shop. It was bright yellow and in full bloom. He scrawled out a cheesy one-liner that made him blush in both embarrassment and something else he couldn't quite identify before tying it to the stem. Swiftly and as quickly as he could, Cas hustled across the street and left the flower and note in the baker's outside mailbox.

'You know,' he thought, 'I should really learn his name if I'm going to horrifically screw this up.'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas was up early the next morning, opening up shop an hour before he was scheduled to and staring dreamily out the window towards the bakery. He rested his chin on his hand as he thought about how he would love to meet the other man but how terrified he was to initiate anything that wasn't anonymous.

He hardly noticed the bell over the door jingle as someone stepped in. It was a minute before he was jarred from his thoughts by a sharp slap to the arm. He spun around on his stool, rubbing his arm and scowling.

"Jeez, Anna, what was that for?" he asked defensively as his eyes settled on his little sister.

"Next time I come in, actually notice that I'm here, dumbass." the red-head answered, leaning up against the counter.

"Nice to see you, too, sister." Cas answered, peering over his shoulder to see if the baker had arrived yet. He had, opening up his mailbox and staring down at the flower. Cas blushed, hard, and found that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey, what're you lookin- oh." Anna said, glancing over his shoulder across the street. "The baker, huh?"

Cas turned back, face turning as red as a firetruck as he stared down at the floor embarrasedly.

"He's cute. You should go talk to him." Anna said nonchalantly, picking up a nearby rose to admire.

"Well, I-uh... He doesn't even know I exist, so..." Cas shuffled nervously.

"You know you actually have to socialize to know someone's breathing, right? Come with me, it'll be fun." she said, pulling at his arm.

"I don't even know his name." Cas mumbled, barely audible. He was always uncomfortable when talking about the person he was interested in, or really anything pertaining to him. It was a deep introvertedness that had always been there.

"Go talk to him, Cas." Anna said, heading towards the door before she was late to work.

Cas shook his head, "Bye, Anna." But she was already gone.

"Oh, by the way," she said, poking her head back in the door,"his name is Dean." 

Cas smiled softly to himself.

'Dean,' he thought. 'Looks like I don't have an excuse now.'


End file.
